Perfect
by Mindless Instinct
Summary: It’s hard not to fall in love with someone perfect. But it is hard to let go of them once you know you don’t have a chance. AU. SasuSaku, ItaSaku, SasuNaru in later chapters.


**Summary: **it's hard not to fall in love with someone perfect. But it is hard to let go of them once you know you don't have a chance.

いち。

Chapter One

It's started

Sunglasses, pink hair with white extensions towards the ends, long nails without any color, black sneakers with ripped socks underneath and a small smile that was quite pitiful. Oh yes, this was what she looked like as she sat in the waiting room, waiting for her interview with the Uchihas. The other girls in the room giggled and talked to each other, getting acquainted because they were all so sure they'd be seeing each other soon. The secretary was an old woman with wrinkly skin and baggy eyes. She wore a soft-looking robe and fluffy slippers that never actually left the floor since the woman slide her feet instead of walking like she was supposed to. Perhaps she was too old to pick up her feet, or maybe she had knee pains.

"Sakura Haruno," the woman said in a small but powerful voice. "The Uchiha brothers will see you now" and just as the words left her mouth, the door where the interviews were held opened and an anxious looking girl walked out. Taking in a deep breath, Sakura walked into the room and closed the door after her but not before noting the small blush that was on the previous girl's cheeks.

The room was bright with most of the northern wall being a large window. The blue walls and hard floors as well as the high ceiling made this room seem just like a small kingdom and Sakura could very well imagine Cinderella dancing with her prince charming in the middle. There was no furniture in this particular room with the exception of a black leather couch and a white leather chair a few feet across. The couch was occupied by two males that seemed very uninterested in this whole affair and though they were beautiful, their aura screamed 'I-really-don't-want-to-be-here-right-now'. As Sakura took her seat in the white chair, one of the two began to talk.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha" he said in a deep voice that rang so loud the room filled with words. "And this," pointing to the other male "is my brother Sasuke. And you are Sakura Haruno I presume?"

A nod.

The two of them stared at her for a few moments, probably trying to figure her out. She did the same: both had pale skin, silky hair and piercing eyes. Itachi Uchiha seemed a few years older than the other since he was a few inched taller. The other, Sasuke Uchiha glared at her as loud music blasted from his headphones that were secure in his ears. Of course the younger Uchiha glared; he wasn't supposed to be here. Not today at least. His father had told them that the interviews would be held in two weeks but changed his mind on short notice. Sasuke had no choice but to cancel any plans he'd made and sit there, trying not to listen to what his brother and females were talking about. He honestly didn't care where they'd worked previously, whom they'd slept with (some girls seemed to think that their sex life would influence the brothers to come to a decision) or how incredibly poor they were. Itachi was different than his brother because rather than getting annoyed with all of the girls, he found them all interesting. He enjoyed listening to them talk about whatever it was they were listening. It didn't really matter what any of them said as long as they had _it. _It was a charm that drew him to them, a charm that some girls had. And this female in front of his defiantly had it. As he examined her he noticed that she wasn't particularly beautiful, rather she had a certain charm that made people get drawn to her. Even the most beautiful of women didn't seem like much without it.

As Sasuke's song changed to what Sakura thought was Freaxx by BrokenCyde, Itachi addressed her with a simple question that seemed to have been the cause of many eventful things in all of their lives. However none of them knew what fate had in store for them at the time so each thought nothing special of the day.

"How soon can you start?"

And start she did. The following Monday she was assigned a room as a live in maid. Like many others, she had her own bed, mirror, closet and shower (toilet included mind you). All of the servant rooms were kept in a separate house five miles from the house occupied by the Uchihas.

The house had several rooms on each floor, three stories total, excluding the basement. There were several bikes available for them to use but Sakura had no way of knowing that there were fifteen bikes for twenty of them. So of course when Tuesday came around and it was time for the pink haired girl to go to work, she ended up walking. Not only that but she was late and got scolded by Haku, the girl in charge of all of the maids. She was like the headmaster of a school, a powerful influence of them. However she was only there to make sure that all work got done.

Haku was quite beautiful Sakura noted. Long silky hair and white skin and all that good-stuff. And as angry words escaped her lips Sakura noticed that the maid's uniform looked amazing on her feminine body, though she had small breasts. The uniform consisted of a short, puffy black skirt, a small white apron over it, and a white spaghetti strap shirt underneath an unbuttoned black dress shirt made for girls. In addition to that, they had to wear knee-high socks that Sakura wasn't used to and clips in their hair to make sure that it didn't go around flying in the air. "That would be gross" Haku had said on Monday as she gave the new worker the tour of the mansion that she'd have to clean.

"Now miss Haruno," Haku snapped in an annoyed tone. "What do you have to say for yourself?" The question clearly said that Haku expected an apology. Sakura looked down, fake frown beautifully forming on her dry lips. "I'm sorry Haku-Chan," she mumbled as she stared down. Haku, seeming to believed the preposterous lie made by the other female nodded in approval and told her to 'hurry up and get to work' and that if Sakura was caught slacking off she'd go to Sasuke, who was sure to fire anyone without a moment's hesitation.

Sakura nodded, scurried off into one of the rooms on the third floor and started dusting with her little feathery tack of… well, feathers. This particular room, much like the others, was unoccupied and forgotten by the two boys living in this mansion. Haku, while giving the tour the previous afternoon, had told her about the two males so that Sakura could stay out of trouble (though Sakura claimed that she was a 'good girl').

They two boys, Haku had said, are impatient and completely unpredictable so it is easy to 'get them bloody mad for no significant reason'. They are very mysterious, she claimed, and they hate people who cannot seem to mind their own lives. They fired girls in the past that had given them advice exclaiming that they shouldn't meddle because they'd be hated. One girl, after being told that, had cried for house in her room back in the MH (Maid's House as Sakura liked to call it).

Born into a wealthy family, the boys were used to getting what they want. They went to a very prestigious school that gave them the best education in the country (if not all of the continent). They were very picky about everything, strict about many things, and in general, what some people would call perfectionists. Haku had also mentioned hat after working with them for five years, she knew that there were major differences between them, though she didn't mention any because she believed that the whole process of getting to know them as individuals was better than just having someone say "they are different because blah blah blah".

Still, Sakura couldn't help but wonder what kind of differences they had; was it taste in clothes? Favorite movies and bands? Shrugging off the thought (and making a mental note to find out), Sakura continued dusting. Plugging in headphones into her clean ears, she turned on her ipod and turned on a random song. As she worked she hummed to one of the best 'oldies' out there: don't speak by no doubt. Honestly, as much as she disliked Gwen, she had to admit that she had a great talent. There never was a voice quite like that in the music industry before or after Gwen now was there? At least, she couldn't recall it.

After the room was dust free, Sakura opened the door and moved to the next room to her left. Opening the door, she decided that it was yet another unoccupied room. 'Seriously… why make so many rooms if you're not going to use all of them?' she thought to herself as she began the process yet again: dust, dance, dust, sing, dust, look out the window, dust, look inside the closet and dust again. She'd repeated the process in several rooms till this point and it was starting to feel natural, as if that was simply the way it had to be. Normal, she'd feel terrible for slacking off but seeing as there was no one around to see her, why not? What people didn't know couldn't hurt them right? At least, that's what she'd been told by her parents.

Ah, her parents. This was a topic she hated to even think about seeing as they were the people that were the cause of her being here, at a job. They pretty much kicked her out, and for no good reason at that. After all, wasn't it normal for a teenager to want to drop out of high school? Ah, well, maybe they did have a good reason but let's be reasonable here: kicking out your only daughter because she's a high school drop out is unfair.

Though, Sakura felt a little bad because by the time they calmed down about the whole situation and wanted her to come home so that they could talk some sense into the 'stupid girl', she was no where to be found because she was working on the opposite side of town, the rick part versus the dump of an apartment where she was originally from.

And it was there, in that very room that Sakura Haruno realized something that made her feel so insignificant and so worthless that she could feel tears building up in her eyes because the pain in her chest was quite painful. She had her cell phone and for the past week that she'd been gone, there were no phone calls from either of them. That's how worried they were about their only child? Ah yes, painful indeed.

Wiping away the unnecessary liquid from her eyes, she continued to work while thinking of something else to think about because as soon as the realization of no calls from her parents came, she also realizes that there'd been no calls from friends. Was it really that easy to throw away fifteen and a half years? Her parents, the ones that had supported her throughout elementary school, the ones that had fed her, the ones that had made her exist, those very people just lost all contact with her on their own will. And what of her friends? They'd been together for years, laughing, talking, and being happy in each other's presence. And now what? Now nothing!

As Sakura moved onto the next room, a deep frown was on her lips. Several unoccupied rooms later, Sakura decided that she needed to find some adventure in the house to take her mind form her troubles so she stopped her routine of dusting, singing and dancing and began walking around the room she was in, looking through the drawers and such, hoping to find something that she could occupy herself with.

The closet was completely empty with the exception of a few old tee shirts and a pair of ripped shoes. The drawers were filled with cleaning supplies and someone hid three hundred dollars under the pillows, which Sakura took of course. "Finders keepers," she muttered as she shoved the money down her white bra. Then, with only one place left to look, she kneeled down and examined the items that lay under the bed: a few cds, a few DVDs and a book.

Looking over the titles of each form of entertainment, Sakura decided that whoever left those things there must have been at least ten years old. The book looked like something she'd read in the fifth grade and the music was crap. The DVD was of a black and white movie that she'd never heard of. Sighing, she moved the entertainment back underneath the bed and continued the damned chore she was getting paid to do. And as she worked, her mind wandered because there was nothing else left to do. As each song changed, reminding her of moments in her life, people she'd met and dreams she once had, she sang along quietly until her mind reached the subject that she'd been thinking about for a little while: Uchiha. The name itself was powerful wasn't it? Even someone who had never heard of them would shudder at the mere mention of the name. And there were many things she could think about them: rumors she'd heard, jealousy she'd felt at times when she went to visit her friend Gaara that lived close to their mention and all of the things she'd thought they'd be before she met them at the interview. Had she been expecting mystical beasts with piercing eyes to roar at her and breathe fire in that waiting room? Or maybe she had hoped that one of them would fall for her as soon as she walked in, making her life a hella lot easier because if she got married into a wealthy family, she would become wealthy. But of course, that was all just her mind roaming.

As for Gaara, he was a quiet red head that most people would consider scary. He was one of her good friends that stayed in touch by sending text messages, e-mails and occasionally, invites to his house. He was quite rich and powerful too and he lived close to the mansion so Sakura planned to pay him a visit as soon as the weekend came. He would surely be surprised right? Or maybe he'd be angry that she didn't give him a warning? It was also possible that he wouldn't even be home since he went in business trips with his siblings every now and again. His sibling, Temari and Kankuro were nice as well. And just as if on cue, Sakura felt a small vibration in her bra. Taking out her cell phone, she checked for new text messages, smiling when she saw Gaara's.

さくら  
おはよう  
げんきです？  
があら。

Translation:  
Sakura  
Good morning  
How are you?  
Gaara.

Clicking the reply button, Sakura sat down on the soft bed and began her semi long message to her friend:

Gaara,

I was just thinking about you, how funny is that? I'm good, you? We need to meet up for lunch this weekend and talk about some stuff. I got a job. I'll tell you the details later. How is Temari? Is she home? I need to borrow some cigarettes. I know, I know. I was gonna quit but it's been rough. Trust me. Anyway, call me tonight at seven-ish and we'll talk. I cant right now, I'm busy.

Sending it, Sakura moved onto the next room, feeling hunger kick into her system. By six o'clock that evening, Sakura was almost done with her shift. One last thing she needed to do: help set up the dinner table before the food was actually served.

Busy people kept going back: kitchen, dinning area, kitchen, dinning area. They all carried plates, spoons, forks, napkins, cups, etc. Sakura stayed out of the way in the shadows and watched, hoping Haku wouldn't show up and tell her to get back to work. Luckily, Haku showed up after everyone was done.

"Good job everyone" she said as she dismissed them. Sakura left the building last since she went into the bathroom before leaving, fixing her hair and such.

It was ark outside. The stars were clearly shown in the dark sky and the air was warm. There were no sounds made by humans as she walked down the dark path back to the house. She heard crickets, trees rustling and cars in the distance. However, the more she walked, the quieter it got. It was nice and peaceful, she decided. So, in order to take in the beauty of nature, she slowed her pace to taking five small steps per minute. At least that's how slow she seemed to be going.

Her phone vibrated at exactly six fifty and the caller id said that she'd better answer.

"Hey Gaara, my dear," she said in a happy tome.

She heard her friend grunting before he answered: "why'd you get a job? Wait no; don't tell me it's at that local strip club thing."

"Err… no, it's working as a maid for the one and only Uchiha residence!"

"Uchiha? They don't mistreat you do they?"

"Nope. I barely ever even see them."

"Okay. Well, a few of our friends are gathering there so make sure to be a good little maid and serve us."

"Wait… you'll be there tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We'll spend the night too so I might walk you home."

"That sounds nice…" she said dreamily.

"Now, what was it you said about Temari and cigarettes and rough times? Explain missy" he joked and Sakura could see the smirk that was already forming on his lips.

"Yeah. I sort of, kind of got kicked out."

"Why?"

"Err… I kind of sort of dropped out of high school."

"Dumbfuck."

"What? You hypocrite! You didn't go to high school either!"

"Yes I did. Do. Just ask Sasuke."

"Oh… well, that's too bad. School isn't my thing."

"Sakura, you are one of the smartest people I know. Explain again."

"I don't know… it's complicated. I mean, yes, I know the material and I have people I like being with there but it feels so wrong to go there you know? It's like… I feel like I don't belong there. That I'm too good or something. I can't explain it."

"Like I said, dumbfuck."

Sakura growled into the phone and Gaara, sensing the danger, changed the subject.

"When I come over tomorrow, I'll bring you a few packs from Temari so be sure to see me."

"Alright. Thanks."

"No problem."

The conversation that fallowed was random, unpredictable and unimportant but Sakura felt good to be able to talk to someone. As soon as she got to her little room at quarter to nine, she felt better than she had in days. After a hot shower and no dinner she went to sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep slumber. Who knew work could be so tiring?

**Author's Note: **This is the first chapter of my new story. I tried to write about something that would be interesting (not the cliche stories of the popular guy falling for the geeky girl). i think that i did a good job with this first chapter; i couldnt decide on how to start it for a long time.

Please Review!!

And if you have stories that you want me to check out, just tell me at the end of your review and if i have time, i'll read tham too.

So please?

=D


End file.
